Geranium Red and TARDIS Blue
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When the TARDIS lands on the planet Gunsmoke, the Doctor helps Vash escape from bounty hunters by taking him to another planet. Their adventures continue as they learn the meaning of geranium red and TARDIS blue. NON SLASH


**A/N:** welcome all, to my Doctor Who Trigun crossover! My favorite TV show and my favorite anime come together. i couldn't resist! i hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>__**1: The Stampede and the Doctor**_

Vash screamed as he ran through the streets of the town, a group of thugs running after him. The Stampede running from a stampede. These bounty hunters were getting desperate in the recent months he'd been traveling. It was a wonder he could outrun and outsmart them these days, but he managed somehow.

"Speaking of outsmarting…"

Vash rounded into an alley then rounded _out_ of it on the other side. He shot his gun into the air as he pulled a hidden bottle of ketchup he'd lifted from the restaurant he'd been run out of. After pouring the ketchup over himself he fell to the ground to play dead just as the gang rounded the corner and stopped to stare at him in disbelief.

"Aw man!" one of the men growled as some of the others looked around. "Somebody took him out?"

"He's worth the 60 billion dead too, ya know?" one of the other men recalled. "Just haul him into the truck—"

"Hey, what the hell is _that_?" another man wondered, looking behind them.

"What's what?" someone else asked back and they all looked behind them to see a tall blue box with a light sitting on its roof. "What _is_ that?"

Vash chanced to lift himself up, quietly and look around them to see the box as well. The group of bounty hunters strolled toward it to examine the thing.

"Police _Box_?" one of the men read above the door. "What's a Police Box?"

"Read the notice on the door," one of the men ordered another as he shoved him to the door.

"It's a police telephone," he reported.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vash watched them bustle around the blue box curiously, curious himself as to what the thing was, but deciding to take this opportunity to escape. He turned to run, but was met with an obstacle.

"Oi! Get away from that!" a tall, thin man shouted at the group, drawing their attention to him…and Vash.

"Get him!" one of the men shouted, recalling what had brought them there and Vash sighed, turning a bored stare to the man who was now frowning in wonder.

"Excuse me," he requested and stepped around him before running and screaming down the street. The man frowned deeper but ducked out of the way just as the gang ran after Vash, guns blazing.

"Well," the man sighed, straightening out his blue pinstripe suit jacket and scratching his head of wide brown hair. "I found him."

* * *

><p><em>That Night...<em>

Vash sighed as he flopped back on the bed in his hotel room. He couldn't believe how much _running_ he had to do today! Once he thought he was rid of one bounty hunter, another sprouted up. He decided then and there, he couldn't stay very long in this town. He had to get out of this town quickly and quietly. The door suddenly opened, jolting him from his thoughts and the man he'd seen from earlier strolled in with a grin on his face, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello," he grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntering around. "I'm the Doctor."

"Hi," Vash frowned, standing from the bed as he watched the other man. "I'm not injured or sick or anything, so…"

"Oh, I'm not _that_ sort of doctor," the Doctor replied when Vash trailed off, stepping next to the window and gazing out of it before turning back to Vash. "Vash the Stampede, I presume."

"Oh, don't tell me—"

"I'm not here for the bounty," the Doctor assured him, making Vash frown in wonder. "So you don't have to pull that very _big_ gun out of its holster."

Vash glanced down at his gun, noticing that his hand had instinctively gone to the handle to pull it if he needed to.

"Oh, uh…sorry," Vash laughed nervously, lifting his hand from his gun to rub at the back of his neck. "It's been an eventful day."

"I know," the Doctor nodded, glancing out the window again. "I've only just arrived and I've had ten rather unsavory people ask me about you. That was _before_ I saw a bunch of them hanging around my ship."

"Oh, that blue box?" Vash frowned in wonder, stepping toward him to stand on the other side of the window. "That's yours…and it's a _ship_?"

The Doctor looked to him and grinned with a huge nod making Vash smile a bit nervously. This guy was strange, but he seemed friendly enough, and he wasn't trying to kill him or take him in to the feds. But he still wondered what he wanted.

"I didn't catch your name," Vash realized.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"But…Doctor who?" Vash frowned.

"Just the Doctor," he shrugged, holding a hand out to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stampede, Sir."

"It's just Vash…Doctor," Vash corrected taking the other man's hand to have it shaken vigorously.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, still shaking his hand. "Vash. Ooh! Hang on…"

Still gripping Vash's hand, the Doctor reached into his jacket with the other and pulled something from his jacket pocket that looked like a scanner of some kind.

"At it again, eh?" he muttered, finally letting Vash's hand go as the blonde frowned at him. The Doctor used his now free hand to hit the thing he was holding with his palm. "Come on! Don't do that _now_!"

"What…is that?" Vash wondered, stepping next to the Doctor to see the screen on the thing. His eyes widened and he breathed, "That's a…that's a piece of lost technology, isn't it?"

"No," the Doctor chirped, still looking at the thing then added, "Well…yes. _Well_…on this planet I suppose."

"What do you mean on _this_ planet?" Vash frowned.

"I'll explain later, come on," the Doctor entreated, waving him on to follow him as he headed toward the door. "Time for an investigation."

"An investigation for what?" Vash asked, instantly following the other man.

"Something that's here shouldn't _be_ here," the Doctor replied, heading down the hall, still staring at the device. "I've been tracking it until now. I don't know why it landed _here_."

"But what—?"

A terrified scream sounded down the hall and the Doctor shot off in a run toward it, Vash on his heels.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Vash called to the Doctor as they both rounded into a room, the Doctor aiming his device ahead, Vash aiming his gun ahead as he stood next to the Doctor.

"Put that away!" the Doctor snapped, using his free hand to shove Vash's arm down, which was an easy task since Vash was sent into shock at what was before him.

A man huddled in the corner closer to them as he stared in terror at the ghostly, black form in the middle of the room. It was so tall, it touched the ceiling, and the slender form widened at the bottom.

"Alright, you," the Doctor began, stepping toward the thing. "You can't be here—"

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Vash ground out, gripping the Doctor's arm to pull him back, but the Doctor pulled his arm from his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Doctor still spoke to the thing. "I'm just here to take you back to your home world. My ship is just—"

The Doctor was cut off when the thing suddenly snapped a long arm at him. Vash screamed and ducked as the Doctor only jumped out of the way…and rammed into Vash. They both toppled to the floor with shouts each and the black ghost escaped out the open window as Vash and the Doctor attempted to untangle themselves.

"Oh, brilliant!" the Doctor growled, scrambling to his feet and running toward the window to look outside as Vash stood, holstering his gun. The Doctor sighed in exhaustion before turning back to Vash. "We gotta find it again. Allons-y, Vash!"

"Huh?" Vash grunted as the Doctor marched toward him and out the door, Vash quickly turning to follow him. "_Now_ where are we going?"

"Nearest water source," the Doctor replied. "It hasn't completed forming yet! It needs to find enough water to finish the transformation!"

"Transformation?" Vash cried as they hurried down a flight of stairs to head out of the hotel. "You mean that thing's gonna get _bigger_?"

"Bigger…smaller…fatter…more dangerous, who knows?" the Doctor shrugged, rushing out the saloon doors and looking around the street, every few seconds glancing at his device. He turned to Vash when he caught up and asked, "Where's the well for this town."

Vash said nothing as he pointed to his left and the Doctor ran down the street, Vash hurrying after him. As tired as he was, for some reason, running with this man was…invigorating, for lack of a better word. And this thing they were chasing piqued his curiosity. He'd seen tons of strange things in his lifetime, but this thing was out of this world weird.

"There it is!" the Doctor shouted as they both skidded to a stop a few yards away from the well and the dark thing next to it. The Doctor shoved Vash toward it, shouting, "It can't get into the water! Stop it!"

"How?" Vash snapped.

"Just do _something_ while I figure this device out!" the Doctor replied, still shoving Vash.

"You mean you don't know how it works?"

"Just stop it!"

Vash turned to the thing and swallowed before running toward it and jumping onto it, finding it surprisingly tangible as he tackled it to the ground.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," the Doctor winced.

Vash stood on his knees and snapped, "You said—!"

But before he could finish, the thing he had tackled coiled around him, one coil around his neck, two around his arms and one around his leg rendering him helpless, but it didn't stop him from screaming.

"Noisy one, aren't you?" the Doctor muttered, punching at the device and Vash struggled to be free of the thing holding him.

"How can you be so calm?" Vash cried.

"It's not going to kill you," the Doctor replied. "You don't have to struggle. It's _never_ killed anyone."

"How can you _possibly_ know that?" Vash retorted.

"Just hold still so I can get a proper reading or you'll get sucked into this thing, too," the Doctor ordered.

Hearing that, Vash froze and said nothing as his gaze shifted around. The thing around him seemed to loosen its grip on him, and tiny arms seemed to start caressing him.

"Well, that's unsettling," Vash muttered before looking to the Doctor and urging, "Doc, can ya hurry it up a little? I'm being violated by this thing."

"I didn't tell you to _tackle_ the thing," the Doctor replied. "I just said stop it."

"Well how _else_ was I—?"

"Alright, hold still," the Doctor ordered and aimed the device at them.

Vash whimpered comically in fear as the black ghost was sucked into the device. The Doctor grinned and tapped the device in his hand before looking to Vash as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Thank you for your assistance," the Doctor smiled, shoving the device into his inside jacket pocket. "Now, I suggest you run in _that_ direction."

The Doctor pointed down the street, gesturing a turn to the left, making Vash frown in wonder.

"Run?" he echoed and the Doctor nodded behind him. The blonde turned to see a man with a gun running toward them and Vash sighed as he turned back to the Doctor. They didn't seem to stop. "'Scuse me, Doc."

Vash ran down the street in the direction the Doctor had told him to go and as he rounded the corner, the other man losing Vash's trail, the blonde frowned in confusion. The Doctor's blue box was there, sitting in the street with its door facing him. He jumped with a start when the door opened to reveal the Doctor, waving him toward him.

"Well, come on!" he called.

"I'm gonna get you, Vash the Stampede!" the man behind him called and shot at Vash when he rounded the corner.

Vash ran screaming toward the blue box and the Doctor ducked out of the way to let the blonde pass him. Vash ran in, stopped dead and looked around, instantly realizing that he'd run into a _bigger_ room that couldn't _possibly_ fit in that little blue box. He screamed again and ran out of it as the Doctor held the door open. Vash stopped dead when he heard the man that had been chasing him shoot at him, then he ran back into the box, grabbed the door from the Doctor and slammed it shut, leaning back against it and panting from running.

"Alright," Vash panted, trying to catch his breath. "First of all, thanks. Second of all, how'd you get here so fast and third how is this box _bigger on the inside_?"

"Your welcome," the Doctor nodded, and Vash jumped when there was pounding on the door as the Doctor headed toward the tall console in the middle of the huge room. "I got here so fast because my ship is a time and space machine called the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside because the outside is a camouflage. It's supposed to change with its surroundings, but the chameleon circuit's on the fritz."

Vash's gaze shot around the control room. This was insane! A box, bigger on the inside? It was impossible! What kind of lost technology was this?

"Since you're here, care to take a little trip?" the Doctor asked, moving around the console to operate it.

"Trip?" Vash frowned in wonder.

"To another planet," the Doctor grinned, pulling a lever and the TARDIS shook violently.

"Wait! I didn't say—!"

Vash's objection was cut off when the TARDIS began spinning, sending Vash back and forth between the railings in front of the door. Vash staggered toward the console and grabbed it as the Doctor ran around, flipping switches, pushing buttons before he slammed his hand down on something and the shaking stopped.

"Alright," the Doctor sighed, flipping a couple more switches before heading toward the door. "Come on, Vash."

The blonde was huddled under the console as the Doctor pulled the brown overcoat that was hanging in a strange forked column next to the door. Vash looked to the other man and shuffled out from under the console as the Doctor stood, waiting, next to the door. He stopped next to the Doctor, neither one of them opening the door.

"Where are we?" Vash asked, breathlessly.

The Doctor only smirked and opened the door, nodded, "Have a look."

Vash swallowed and chanced to look out the door, his eyes widening in shock before he slowly stepped out into the alien terrain, a purple, jagged-rocked with a yellow-orange sky. Even its name sounded alien: Palic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well, i hope this was a good first chapter. reviews?


End file.
